Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, in particular, to improving oscillator phase noise in voltage controlled oscillator circuits using active device stacking.
Description of the Related Art
Phase noise in voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) is fundamentally limited by voltage swing and device noise. Voltage swing is limited by the breakdown voltages of the involved devices. High frequency VCOs obtained in advanced technology nodes have lower device breakdown voltages. Thus, it is desirable to improve (reduce) phase noise in VCOs.